


Two Hours

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seen my missing agents?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #475 "missing"

“Abs,” said Gibbs, sweeping into her lab. “You seen my missing agents?”

The forensic scientist crossed her arms. “I have, but you can’t have them back.”

“Abby…”

“No, Gibbs,” she said, sternly. “Tony and McGee have been working non-stop for the better part of three days, and they need rest. The tests are going to take another two hours, and there is absolutely nothing anyone can do until they finish.”

“They’re asleep on your futon, aren’t they?”

She grinned. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

“Two hours, Abs,” said Gibbs, and she went to go check on her sleeping friends.

THE END


End file.
